


Wrong Doing

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did he do wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Doing

Seth bounded into the clearing, his excitement near exploding levels. Jasper hadn't shown up the week before, but he would this week, Seth just knew it. A quick glance and sniff of the air told him that Jasper wasn't there and hadn't been. A soft whine left Seth's throat before he could stop it. No, Jasper would be here. He was early, that was all. Seth curled up under a tree to wait, before long the quiet forest sounds had lulled him into a deep sleep.   
  
Seth was woken some time later. He wasn't sure what had woken him but he was suddenly on alert. His first through went to Jasper and he searched the clearing.   
  
No one.   
  
A whine left his throat. It was getting dark now. Jasper hadn't come for the second week in a row. Seth start to shift, feeling Jacob's mind touch his just before he became to human to have the mind connection with the pack. He was sure Jacob heard his thought and would be worried later.   
  
' _What did I do wrong_?'


End file.
